personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Far from the bustle of cities and towns, past the hedges that shelter the most distant farms from the terrors of the wild, amid the dense-packed trees of trackless forests and across wide and empty plains, rangers keep their unending watch. Deadly Hunters Warriors of the wilderness, rangers specialize in hunting the monsters that threaten the edges of civilization—humanoid raiders, rampaging beasts and monstrosities, terrible giants, and deadly dragons. They learn to track their quarry as a predator does, moving stealthily through the wilds and hiding themselves in brush and rubble. Rangers focus their combat training on techniques that are particularly useful against their specific favored foes. Thanks to their familiarity with the wilds, rangers acquire the ability to cast spells that harness nature’s power, much as a druid does. Their spells, like their combat abilities, emphasize speed, stealth, and the hunt. A ranger’s talents and abilities are honed with deadly focus on the grim task of protecting the borderlands. Independent Adventurers Though a ranger might make a living as a hunter, a guide, or a tracker, a ranger’s true calling is to defend the outskirts of civilization from the ravages of monsters and humanoid hordes that press in from the wild. In some places, rangers gather in secretive orders or join forces with druidic circles. Many rangers, though, are independent almost to a fault, knowing that, when a dragon or a band of orcs attacks, a ranger might be the first—and possibly the last—line of defense. This fierce independence makes rangers well suited to adventuring, since they are accustomed to life far from the comforts of a dry bed and a hot bath. Faced with city-bred adventurers who grouse and whine about the hardships of the wild, rangers respond with some mixture of amusement, frustration, and compassion. But they quickly learn that other adventurers who can carry their own weight in a fight against civilization’s foes are worth any extra burden. Coddled city folk might not know how to feed themselves or find fresh water in the wild, but they make up for it in other ways. Creating a Ranger As you create your ranger character, consider the nature of the training that gave you your particular capabilities. Did you train with a single mentor, wandering the wilds together until you mastered the ranger’s ways? Did you leave your apprenticeship, or was your mentor slain—perhaps by the same kind of monster that became your favored enemy? Or perhaps you learned your skills as part of a band of rangers affiliated with a druidic circle, trained in mystic paths as well as wilderness lore. You might be self-taught, a recluse who learned combat skills, tracking, and even a magical connection to nature through the necessity of surviving in the wilds. What’s the source of your particular hatred of a certain kind of enemy? Did a monster kill someone you loved or destroy your home village? Or did you see too much of the destruction these monsters cause and commit yourself to reining in their depredations? Is your adventuring career a continuation of your work in protecting the borderlands, or a significant change? What made you join up with a band of adventurers? Do you find it challenging to teach new allies the ways of the wild, or do you welcome the relief from solitude that they offer? Class Features As a ranger, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per ranger level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity * Skills: Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) scale mail or (b) leather armor * (a) two shortswords or (b) two simple melee weapons * (a) a dungeoneer’s pack or (b) an explorer’s pack * A longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows Favored Enemy The favored enemy feature now grants an additional ability that corresponds with each creature type. Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy. Choose a creature type (such as dragons, giants or monstrosities) or two races of humanoid (such as gnolls and orcs) as your favored enemy. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. You also learn one language related to your favored enemy, if they speak one at all, as well as an ability below. The choices show which abilities are fitting for certain creature types but with your DM's permission you can choose another ability. * Artificial (Constructs, Oozes). You ignore a creature's False Appearance trait and you gain proficiency in Investigation. If you already had that proficiency your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses it. You also learn to cast the cantrip mending, which when cast can also repair corrosion. * Behemoth (Dragons, Giants). You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened and after a Large or larger creature attacks you, you can use your reaction to move up to half your speed. This movement does not provoke opportunity attacks. * Evil (Fiends, Undead). You learn the spell divine favor and can cast it once per long rest without expending a spell slot. It counts as a ranger spell for you but doesn't count against your spells known. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Insight. If you already had that proficiency your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses it. * Mythical (Celestials, Fey). If you are charmed, you can choose to end that effect at the end of your turn once per day. Additionally, you gain resistance to radiant damage. * Natural (Beasts, Plants). You gain advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you learn the spell locate animals or plants and can cast it once per long rest without expending a spell slot. It counts as a ranger spell for you but doesn't count against your spells known. * Supernatural (Aberrations, Elementals, Monstrosities). You gain proficiency in Intelligence saving throws and Arcana. You can also add half your proficiency to initiative rolls. * Opportunist (Humanoids). You have advantage on opportunity attacks when a creature leaves your reach. * Face the Swarm (Humanoids). Opportunity attacks against you are made at disadvantage. * Interrogator (Humanoids). Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check that uses the Insight or Intimidation proficiency. * Sprinter (Humanoids). Whenever you take the Dash action, you gain advantage on Dexterity saving throws and ranged attacks are made at disadvantage against you until the start of your next turn. * Tracker (Humanoids). You learn the spell hunter's mark and can cast it once per long rest without expending a spell slot. It counts as a ranger spell for you but doesn't count against your spells known. You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language, at 6th and 14th level. Natural Explorer Your natural explorer feature no longer grants benefits while traveling or doubled proficiency in Intelligence or Wisdom check related to your favored terrain. Instead, gaining the following benefits. When you select a terrain type for the Natural Explorer feature, you instead gain the following benefits based on the terrain type. If you are proficient in Nature, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make related to your favored terrain. * Arctic. You gain resistance to cold damage. * Coast. You gain a swim speed equal to your speed. * Desert. You gain resistance to fire damage. * Forest. If you are proficient in Perception, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses it and when determining your passive Perception. * Grassland. Your speed increases by 10 feet. * Mountain. You gain a climb speed equal to your speed. * Planar. You can touch a willing creature to form a telepathic bond with it. Whenever that creature is asleep or meditating on the same plane of existence as you, you can communicate with it telepathically. * Swamp. You gain resistance to poison damage and are immune to disease. * Underdark. You learn Undercommon. If you do not have darkvision, you gain it with a range of 30 feet. If you have darkvision, you instead gain blindsight with a range of 5 feet. You choose additional favored terrain types at 6th and 10th level. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * Archery. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Defense. While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling. When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon Fighting. When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you have learned to use the magical essence of nature to cast spells, much as a druid does. See Spells Rules for the general rules of spellcasting and the Spells Listing for the ranger spell list. Spell Slots The Ranger table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your ranger spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell animal friendship and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast animal friendship using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the ranger spell list. The Spells Known column of the Ranger table shows when you learn more ranger spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the ranger spells you know and replace it with another spell from the ranger spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your ranger spells, since your magic draws on your attunement to nature. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a ranger spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ranger Conclave At 3rd level, you choose an conclave that you strive to emulate. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. * Beast Master * Gloom Stalker * Horizon Walker * Hunter * Monster Slayer Primeval Awareness Beginning at 3rd level, you can use your action and expend one ranger spell slot to focus your awareness on the region around you. For 1 minute per level of the spell slot you expend, you can sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of you (or within up to 6 miles if you are in your favored terrain): aberrations, celestials, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. This feature doesn’t reveal the creatures’ location or number. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Using the optional feats rule, you can forgo taking this feature to take a feat of your choice instead. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Land’s Stride Starting at 8th level, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such those created by the entangle spell. Hide in Plain Sight Starting at 10th level, you can spend 1 minute creating camouflage for yourself and others, spending an additional minute for each other creature. You must have access to fresh mud, dirt, plants, soot, and other naturally occurring materials with which to create the camouflage. Once you are camouflaged in this way, you can try to hide by pressing yourself up against a solid surface, such as a tree or wall, that is at least as tall and wide as you are. You gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks as long as you remain there without moving or taking actions. Once you move or take an action or a reaction, you must camouflage yourself again to gain this benefit. Vanish Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can’t be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Feral Senses At 18th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can’t see. When you attack a creature you can’t see, your inability to see it doesn’t impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn’t hidden from you and you aren’t blinded or deafened. Foe Slayer At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. You add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against any creature, and you add your Wisdom modifier to both the attack roll and the damage roll when attacking one of your favored enemies.